


When it's Christmas

by jyj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyj/pseuds/jyj
Summary: 时间线：2018-梅西31/内262019-梅西32/德容222023-梅西36/德容262024-梅西37/德容272027-梅西40/内352062-梅西75/内70（这是写给作者自己看的以免混淆，大家也可参考）情节：主内梅，微德梅。有些兜兜转转还是你的感觉。容易吸引年下的梅西在经历了几段分分合合的感情之后又回到了内马尔身边。人物设定：梅西温柔大哥哥，对对象无限宠溺纵容，偶尔对内马尔发脾气，对德容从不说不；内马尔时而霸道时而调皮，头毛只给梅西薅；德容小可爱害羞又努力，永远不违抗梅西，没有过分要求，好聚好散好听话。注：①情节都是虚设的！②比赛都是公平的，没有人会放水！③梅西永远不老！④红蓝永不落幕！⑤祝愿巴萨能越来越好，不论有没有梅西，都要在所有赛场上争取最好成绩呀！
Relationships: Frenkie de Jong/Lionel Messi, Lionel Messi/Neymar
Kudos: 6





	When it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线：2018-梅西31/内26  
> 2019-梅西32/德容22  
> 2023-梅西36/德容26  
> 2024-梅西37/德容27  
> 2027-梅西40/内35  
> 2062-梅西75/内70  
> （这是写给作者自己看的以免混淆，大家也可参考）  
> 情节：主内梅，微德梅。有些兜兜转转还是你的感觉。容易吸引年下的梅西在经历了几段分分合合的感情之后又回到了内马尔身边。  
> 人物设定：梅西温柔大哥哥，对对象无限宠溺纵容，偶尔对内马尔发脾气，对德容从不说不；内马尔时而霸道时而调皮，头毛只给梅西薅；德容小可爱害羞又努力，永远不违抗梅西，没有过分要求，好聚好散好听话。  
> 注：①情节都是虚设的！②比赛都是公平的，没有人会放水！③梅西永远不老！④红蓝永不落幕！⑤祝愿巴萨能越来越好，不论有没有梅西，都要在所有赛场上争取最好成绩呀！

一开始梅西也没想过他和内马尔能就这样到七十多岁，内马尔曾经离开过很长一段时间。中途也有很多人来来往往。令他自己也不敢置信的是，两人都退役之后内马尔疯狂又笃定的追求让梅西不得不选择去相信他。不知道是出于年纪大了实在不想再做出改变的原因，还是呆在这个人身边真的让他感到被需要，他们后来还真没有再离开过彼此。

时间拨回四十四年前，梅西正从自己的床上醒过来。梅西意识不清醒地睁开他圆溜溜的眼睛，回想着昨晚发生的一切。他侧过身，看见内马尔躺在自己身旁。他盯住枕边的这个如黑猫一样沉睡的男人。有多久没有这样盯着他看了，梅西也记不起来了。他只知道不论过多久，他都能心服口服地被这个人骗到任何地方，做任何事情。正当梅西把手指伸向内马尔的睫毛的时候，一只手一把抓住了他白软的手指揣到怀里，内马尔醒了，嘴里还嘟囔着“别动，就这样再睡一会”。梅西僵硬地瞪着眼，大气也不敢出，任由内马尔一把把自己拽到怀中，一只手还被他紧紧握着。

昨天，内马尔站到他面前的时候，浑身都湿透了，仿佛在告诉梅西他已经无处可去了，请求他的收留。梅西什么也没问直接带着他回了自己家。一进房间门内马尔便擒住了他的唇，不论他使多大力气也无法挣脱，就当他好不容易摆脱内马尔的攻势退出来喘口气说着“这几天还有比赛求求你今天不要做”的时候，内马尔却顺着墙沿滑到了地上。梅西把他扶到床边，抱住的时候两个人的面颊紧紧地贴在了一起，好烫，梅西惊呼。他帮内马尔褪去了衣物，换上了自己的睡衣，再去厕所拧干了热毛巾敷在他的额头上，又从抽屉里翻出了退烧药，坐在床边轻唤内马尔醒来一下。让内马尔服了药之后梅西又用毛巾给他擦去了后背的汗，这才到床上偎在他身边睡去。

梅西躺在内马尔的怀里，安静地闭上眼睛，大概又睡了两个小时，两个人终于在响起n次的手机铃声中醒来。

“对不起，我...我发烧了，今天想请假。”是教练组打来的电话，梅西假装咳了两声以示他真的病了。教练关切地问他严不严重并嘱托他好好休息。挂断电话，梅西回过头，看到内马尔正盯着自己看，他的双眸因为迎着阳光而眯起，但梅西分明感受到了他炙热的目光。

“起床吧，我们出去吃早餐。”梅西脱下上衣，打算换一件厚实的毛衣。

“我不想出门，我们就呆在家好不好。”内马尔突然变成可怜的小猫撒娇般搂过梅西的腰，把脸埋在梅西的胸前说着，鼻息均匀地落在梅西单薄的胸腹之间。梅西轻轻地揉了一把内马尔柔软的发丝，然后推开了他。在内马尔有些受伤的目光下，他转身拿了一件毛衣说，“我冷。”

内马尔扯开他的毛衣，把他拽到了暖和的被子里，用被子紧紧裹住梅西说，“对呀，外面好冷，我们不要出门了。”

梅西没有办法，摊平身子躺在床上说，“那你让我拿手机叫个外卖。”内马尔转身拿起梅西床头柜上的手机递给他并且说，“我想吃海鲜饭。”

“不可以。”梅西直接在外卖软件里搜索了“粥”。

“我不想吃粥我想吃西班牙海鲜饭，我想了好久就想吃之前在你家点的那个海鲜饭。”内马尔像个小孩一样在床上耍赖，两腿交替抬起又落下，把被子都踢到了梅西身上。梅西忽然加大音量说道，“你知不知道你现在是病人，不听话就给我滚出我家。”

内马尔被他吓到了，他从来没有见过这么生气的梅西。于是他乖乖地给自己把被子盖好，缩到梅西身旁乖巧地盯着屏幕里的白粥说，“我看这个挺好。”

外卖送来之后两个人都穿上了梅西提供的厚厚的毛衣和卫裤还有长袜做到了餐桌前。梅西默默地打开两份粥一份推到内马尔面前然后无声地吃起了自己那份。内马尔不安分地从梅西碗里舀了一勺放到自己嘴里，发现梅西那碗竟然是甜的。“好啊你只往自己碗里加糖不给我加！”内马尔气鼓鼓地说，梅西有些心虚但还是挺直腰杆说，“你能跟我一样吗你是病人，我陪你吃这破粥已经不错了！”内马尔好气又好笑地看着梅西把自己的粥护到臂弯里，真是可爱死了，内马尔想，白白一只像个团子，如果没有胡子的话。

“对了，你怎么这么久都不刮胡子，也没有理发。想我想成这样啊？”内马尔一面说，一面送了一口白粥到嘴里。

“可不是吗，想你想到废寝忘食，胡子当然也忘记刮啦。”梅西接下他的话，有些讽刺地说。

“那等下我给你刮吧，”内马尔认真地看着梅西的脸说，气氛一瞬间有些凝固，于是他又接着说，“你现在就像一个圣诞老人。”梅西听到这句话后噗嗤一声笑出来，咧开了藏在胡子下的好看的嘴唇，“对啊我就是圣诞老人过几天就要给你送礼物的。”再过一周就是平安夜了。

把你送给我就好了。内马尔在心里说。

两个人吃完粥移步到浴室，梅西坐在浴缸边缘，内马尔往手中挤了几泵洗面奶，双腿跨到梅西身上，开始轻轻地往他脸上抹洗面奶。不得不说，这个姿势着实有些色情，让梅西原先煞白的脸红得像一颗柿子。他不敢直视内马尔专心抹泡沫的瞳孔，于是目光开始游离四周，脑袋也跟着动了起来。内马尔一把扶正梅西的小脑袋，让他不得不直视自己，梅西被摆正脑袋却不想和内马尔四目相对，只能尴尬地闭上了眼。

就在这个时候，内马尔轻笑着在他沾满泡沫的嘴唇上嘬了一口，梅西有些气恼地睁开眼说“你干嘛”，内马尔理直气壮地回他，“你不知道闭上眼睛的意思就是让别人亲你吗？”

梅西一把推开他，“不要脸，”然后伸手想抢过内马尔手里的剃须刀，“我不要你帮我了。”

内马尔仗着身高优势把剃须刀高高举过头顶，“你要是不让我给你刮我现在就地就把你办了。”梅西自知自己比力气比不过他，乖乖坐回浴缸上，内马尔看着他受气的样子又忍俊不禁，“你知道你现在，更像圣诞老人了吗哈哈哈哈。”

梅西伸头看着镜子里布满白色泡沫的胡子，的确，简直就是圣诞老人本人。内马尔收起笑又叉坐到梅西身上开始刮胡子。梅西看着内马尔因为刚刚亲他而沾了些泡沫的嘴，伸出手想给他抹干净。这一抹，不知道又如何挑起了内马尔的性趣，他索性扔掉了剃须刀，捧起梅西的脸深深地吻了下去。梅西被内马尔吻得晕头转向，直直地朝着浴缸仰了下去，两个人都跌到了浴缸里。磕到了头的梅西摸着自己的后脑勺直吸凉气，然后哀怨地喊了一声，“内马尔啊......”内马尔笑着拿起莲蓬头打开热水想帮他和自己把脸上的泡沫冲洗干净，不用想也知道两个人现在浑身都湿透了。内马尔脱掉身上的衣裤，只剩一条内裤，然后伸手要去脱梅西的衣服，梅西身上湿答答地难受得紧，只能任由他摆布。两人都赤身坐在浴缸里，内马尔觉得自己快要烧起来，双手已经伸向了梅西纤细的腰间，细细地抚摸着他每一寸肌肉，梅西感到一阵意乱情迷，却忽然惊醒，“我说了今天不能做。”内马尔有些委屈地垂下眼睑，但下身已经可耻地硬了起来。梅西看着他被内裤包紧的下体，无奈叹了口气，然后把手伸了过去。

随着内马尔一声长叹，两个人都瘫坐在浴缸里。过了一阵子梅西从浴缸里爬起来把自己冲干净然后拿了两条预浴巾，一条裹紧了自己，一条放到一旁，对内马尔说，“洗一下擦干出来吧，别忘了你现在还在生病，晚上怕是又要发烧。”内马尔像是要睡着了一样摊在浴缸里没回答，但是头却歪向梅西站的方向，眼底尽是哀求和不舍。

梅西穿好干爽的衣服走到浴缸前，拿起莲蓬头开始给内马尔清理。内马尔满意地闭上眼享受氤氲浴室中梅西温湿的手掌慢慢划过他每一寸肌肤。

“没有我的时候你有没有好好照顾你自己？”梅西突然发问，内马尔却像真的睡着了一样没有回答，嘴角还挂着笑容。洗完之后内马尔也换上了干爽的衣物。梅西看着镜子里只剩一半还一青一白参差的胡须，无奈地又拿起剃须刀把胡子剃了干净。看着镜中许久没见到的白皙干净的面庞，梅西竟恍然以为又回到了两年前。而之前说要给自己刮胡子那个人已经离开浴室舒服地裹着毛毯自顾自坐到了沙发上，阴谋，果然都是阴谋。说什么要刮胡子，根本就是个陷阱嘛。

“里奥！快来，我们来玩FIFA。”内马尔抬起他纯净无辜的眼眸招呼梅西到沙发上来同时注意到了他焕然一新的面庞，“哇，你刮了胡子好帅啊。”

梅西转身到厨房给他到了一杯热水拿到沙发跟前，“你把这杯水喝了我就陪你玩。”内马尔二话不说把那杯水一饮而尽，“快选角色，我要用你。”内马尔拿起手柄率先选用了梅西。

一盘游戏结束，内马尔获胜。梅西把头靠在沙发上看着旁边这个高兴得手舞足蹈的大男孩，戏谑地问，“说，背地里是不是都在练我这个角色。”内马尔挑了挑眉回答说，“那可不，你是世界最佳嘛。”梅西温柔地笑了起来，又伸手薅了一把内马尔头顶的毛。这个时候门铃突然响了起来。

是苏亚雷斯、皮克还有阿尔巴他们。从打开门到走进客厅，他们的神情从关切变成了愕然。

“他...他怎么在这！？”皮克像见鬼了一样指着内马尔问，“是他害你发烧了吗西西！”然后皮克又激动地抓着梅西的肩膀乱晃。梅西被他晃得头晕眼花，连连摆手。

“真的感冒了吗？”这次轮到苏亚雷斯看穿一切，有些怀疑地看着面色红润的梅西。梅西耸了耸肩，示意他们进来。

内马尔斜靠在沙发上歪着头朝这三个人甜笑，“嗨～”还举起手打了招呼，皮克发誓当时他想把内马尔的头拧下来。阿尔巴则热情地冲到内马尔跟前寒暄，不过他的注意力更在电视屏幕的FIFA上。苏亚雷斯娴熟地走到厨房的柜子里拿出马黛茶，梅西递给了他几个杯子。

“这小子怎么在你这啊？”苏亚雷斯低声问梅西，“所以你才请假了吗？”

梅西点了点头，有些无奈地摊了摊手。最懂梅西的莫过于苏亚雷斯了，他也没再多言，安慰似的拍了拍梅西的肩膀。

“今天训练结束挺早啊，你们吃过了吗？”梅西把茶杯递到三个人面前，自己也举起喝了一口。

“在训练场吃了午饭，晚饭还没。”阿尔巴答道。

“一想到你病了，我们寝食难安。”皮克拾起梅西的双手，像老太太关怀孙子一样忧心忡忡地说道。内马尔一把打掉了皮克的手。

“我没病，是他病了。”梅西指了指流着鼻水的内马尔，顺手递了他一张纸巾。

“哦，那就好。”皮克继续含情脉脉地望着梅西说。

“既然如此，那我们就不久留了。”苏亚雷斯作势起身打算离开，皮克震惊地望着他，“你好无情啊牙牙，我们的老队友内马尔都生病了，我们当然要留下来陪陪他了。”内马尔知道这个皮克不安好心，想要打扰他和梅西的二人时光。

“咱们出去吃晚饭吧！吃你最爱的烤肉！”皮克只在乎梅西的想法。梅西摇了摇头，“营养师说我不能再吃这么油的东西了。”一脸无害的样子加上刚刚刮过的胡须，简直像一只小白兔。

“那去吃海鲜，巴塞罗那的海鲜最好吃了！”皮克丝毫没有因为被拒绝而感到气馁。

梅西又摇了摇头，“不想出门。”内马尔倒在皮克身后的沙发上窃笑。苏亚雷斯和阿尔巴已经做好离开的打算开始穿外套，

“那我们点外卖！你要吃啥西西？”皮克兴致勃勃地打开了外卖软件。

梅西看到皮克身后的内马尔笑得要打滚，脱口而出，“粥。”

皮克无语地抬起头，放下了手机，“别啊，营养师好不容易答应我们随便吃一餐，我不想吃粥。”

穿好衣服的苏亚雷斯和阿尔巴走过来把皮克从沙发上架起，一个一米九四的大高个就这样硬生生被拖出了梅西家。内马尔已经在沙发上笑得四仰八叉，梅西拿着毛毯走过来把内马尔紧紧裹住，像一个医生一样严肃地把手伸向了内马尔的额头，确认体温正常后递过一杯热水和几粒感冒药示意内马尔喝下。内马尔都乖乖照做了。

“我这么乖，有什么奖励？”内马尔期待地闭上了眼睛还撅起了嘴。梅西又拿来一杯水贴到内马尔嘴唇上，内马尔不爽地睁开眼，“喂，都说了男孩子闭上眼是要你亲他了。”梅西经不住一个黝黑的大男孩这么可爱的撒娇，听话地在他嘴上亲了一口。内马尔还想继续吻下去，梅西皱着眉头推开了，“喝水。”

内马尔又举起杯子一饮而尽，然后冲到厕所，一晚上重复被梅西逼着喝了至少有两升水，到午夜的时候他真的感觉自己的感冒好了很多。连鼻子也不堵了，虽然还是会流鼻水。他钻到梅西的被子里抱住他说：“我们里奥还会治病呢。”梅西感到十分困倦已经近乎入睡，听到内马尔的声音他转过身偎到内马尔怀里，一手穿过内马尔的腋窝搂住他的背说：“快点睡觉明天一定得去训练。”内马尔温柔地看了眼怀里沉沉睡去的小家伙，把下巴搁在了他的头顶，呼吸之间都是身旁这个人散发出来的奶香，内马尔一直都不明白，这个人都三十多了怎么体香还是奶奶的，不过这马黛茶的味道也是越来越重。

从未感受到如此的安稳，离开的这一年里，内马尔无数次从梦里醒来，恍然觉得自己还在巴塞罗那，拉开窗帘看到的却总是连绵的阴雨把内马尔一次次打回现实。于是他跑了回来，他想抱着他，就这样抱着他一辈子也不用起来面对现实。

已过午夜，内马尔一直没睡，他轻轻地把梅西放到床的另一边，大概是太累了，梅西只是抻了抻腿然后继续睡去。内马尔轻声起床穿好自己的衣服。是时候要走了。他没有勇气对这个人说再见，从一开始就是，他从来没有说过再见。

就在他蹑手蹑脚走到门口摁下门把手的时候，身后传来梅西含糊不清的声音：“又要不告而别吗？”内马尔没有回头，低声答到：“快睡吧，明天还要训练。”然后拉开房门走了出去。

房门被轻轻带上，梅西倒回了床上。

这是两个人这一年最后一次见面。

实际上，之后的几年里，他们也再没有过如此的相见。

一周后，到了平安夜。

梅西的胡子又长长了，他对着镜子抹上洗面奶，举着剃须刀却迟迟没有下手。真像啊。梅西有些自嘲地笑了笑，然后举起手机拍了张照片发到巴萨的群里，“圣诞快乐朋友们。”然后洗掉了脸上的泡沫。

不刮胡子了，绝对不会再刮了。

很快大家纷纷在群里回话：

“圣诞快乐里奥！”

“太可爱了吧！”

“里奥你一个人在家吗？”

“出来和我们玩～”

梅西抱着手机笑，看了看墙上的时钟，21:30，在群里回道：“你们在哪？”

“我们都在Paradiso，快来找我们！”皮克立马就回复了他一家bar，“你要我来你家接你吗里奥？”然后开小窗对梅西说。

“不必了，我自己来。”梅西立马回答。然后随意套了件卫衣棉袄，喷了点古龙水，抓了抓头发出门了。放假后两三天都没出过门的梅西走到街上看到各式各样的圣诞装饰，忍不住感叹节日气氛真浓啊。预计要喝酒所以梅西没有开车，好在这家bar离他家只有两个block，他很快便走到了。

“里奥你来啦。”梅西刚进门皮克就一眼看到他了。“来吧，喝点什么，我请客。”梅西向上瞟了眼他张扬的发小，点了一杯马提尼。皮克惊讶地看着自己滴酒不沾就算沾也只沾水果酒的发小，“你疯了里奥，这个你喝一口就会醉的。”

“那你就把我送回去呗，”梅西一副无所谓的样子，还挑眉逗了逗皮克说，“你把聚会订在这里不就是看离我家近嘛？”皮克看着从来都寡言内敛的发小举止如此“轻浮”不由得在心里大喊“疯了疯了里奥疯了”。

实际上梅西喝了三口马提尼才开始感到头昏，他拉着皮克偏要到舞池里跳舞，皮克搀扶着东倒西歪却异常开心的梅西，努力不让他在舞池里跌倒然后被人踩。

很快便敲响了零点的时钟，大家纷纷道贺“圣诞快乐”，梅西歪在皮克怀里眼神迷离地对他说，“圣诞快乐，内。”

再度醒来的时候梅西感到头痛欲裂，人高马大的皮克在他床的另一头呼呼大睡，梅西毫不留情地叫醒他，然后把他赶出了自己家门。

拾起手机梅西看到一条消息，来自内马尔的圣诞祝福，一张俏皮眨眼的自拍，背景是被节日装点得红红绿绿的埃菲尔铁塔。梅西没有回复，关上了手机又继续睡去。

时间很快来到2019，梅西已经快要忘记那一晚发生的事情，内马尔过的看上去也没有他所说的那么难熬了，他在大巴黎的地位越来越稳固，也披上了自己梦寐以求的10号球衣，两个人都默契地没有联络。倒是皮克和苏亚雷斯老是给内马尔发消息让他回来。媒体也不断杜撰梅西给内马尔发消息要他回巴萨，实际上也都是子虚乌有的事罢了。尽管梅西没有给内马尔发消息，也不代表他是在跟内马尔置气，只不过他觉得没有那个说话的契机罢了。倒是内马尔，自从2018年圣诞没有收到梅西的回复之后赌气一般也没有再给梅西发消息。时间一久，两个人像陌路一样只活在媒体们的笔下和粉丝们的脑海中。

2019年夏窗一个人的到来填补了梅西久久空缺的情感窗口。这把年纪很难说心动，只是那个人的到来给他们双方都找到了一种安心。弗兰基·德容，一个中场新秀，金发碧眼加上总是鼓鼓邦邦的两腮让他看上去像一条可爱的小金鱼。他不像其他小狼狗那样主动，反倒有种梅西一样内敛的温柔，刚开始面对梅西的时候还有些胆怯，毕竟是一直以来的偶像，谁见了都会有点害怕。

比赛里梅西总是对德容招手讲解如何阅读比赛，如何跑位，如何传导，慢慢的两个人默契的配合像已经一起踢了十几年的比赛，而德容也总是能用一个直塞精准找到向前插的梅西送上一个助攻，在球落网的瞬间他再慢慢跑过去环住被队友抱紧的梅西。

2019年圣诞很快也到来了，在圣诞节前最后一次训练结束后，德容在更衣室里找到最后洗完澡的梅西，对他说想约他平安夜那天一起吃饭。梅西没有犹豫便答应了他的邀约，两个人愉悦地道别了。

平安夜那天，德容捧着一束白色的玫瑰来到梅西家门前，敲了敲梅西的大门。梅西打开门的时候看到捧着白玫瑰的可爱金鱼，忍俊不禁地邀请他进屋了，“你去找个瓶子插上吧。”梅西还在捯饬自己的发型，于是对随口对德容说。德容有些失望，他以为梅西会十分开心收到花束，于是原本想说的话也就被打回了肚子里。

放好花，德容来到浴室看梅西拿着发胶捣鼓自己的头发，他靠在门边说：“我觉得你什么也不抹最好看了。”

梅西有些意外听到小自己十岁的后辈试图像同龄人一样对他的发型提出意见，让他不由得想到了内马尔。“有人说我应该在意一下自己的发型呢，”梅西冲德容眨了眨眼，“再说你不是要带我上高档餐厅，怎么说也要打扮一下吧。”看着德容西装革履的样子，梅西笑着说。

德容也笑了，然后离开了浴室走到客厅。客厅里摆着许多照片，其中一张是著名的msn并肩在场上奔跑的照片。德容拿起那张相片看着梅西洁净的面庞上绽开最热烈的笑脸。这时梅西从浴室走了出来。“我好啦，我们走吧。”梅西看到德容拿起了自己的相框，但并没有说什么。德容放下相框，微笑着帮梅西穿上了外套。

来到餐厅点好餐，两个人聊了聊接下来的赛程。后来梅西说不聊工作了，两人又各自聊了聊自己的家庭。整个吃饭过程都轻松愉快，德容并没有提到自己想说的话，怎么说，他还是有些勇气不足。

吃完饭的时候，已经快22:00，德容和梅西离开餐厅，因为餐厅在沿海那条大街上，德容提议去海边走走。

两个人漫步在沙滩上，周围漆黑一片，只有远远的一排餐馆亮着灯火。德容转头看看身边的梅西，尽管在黑暗中也能看清他冷得嘴唇发白。德容脱下外套披到梅西身上，然后一直没有把手松开，就这样双手环抱着他许久。过了一会儿梅西疑惑地唤了声。“弗兰基？”德容走到梅西面前对他表白：“我想我可能十分喜欢你，里奥，以至于让我忍不住说出口。我本来以为我可以把这份感情一直藏在心里，毕竟能在你身边踢球我已经感到十分幸福。”梅西微笑着听完了德容的告白，等着他说出最后那句话。

“所以，里奥·梅西先生，你愿意和我在一起吗？”德容鼓起腮帮子轻声又期待地问道。

“好啊。”梅西微笑着回答，将这个因为紧张而有些颤抖的年轻人揽入怀中。

于是，在2019年寒冷的冬夜，巴萨最顶级的头牌和他们年轻优秀的中场球星开始了一段崭新的恋爱。这个圣诞对他们两人来说因为有彼此而变得更加光彩四溢。

他们没有公开他们在一起的事情，但是巴萨的球员都看出了端倪。德容和之前一样，会在比赛里给梅西助攻，或是在二人连线之下帮助队内其他人把球送入球门。他不会像内马尔一样永远第一个冲到梅西面前把他高高举起，也不会用皮球敲敲梅西的脑袋争得他的拥抱，更不会在球场上把他扑倒，但是他们总会在眼神汇聚的时候相视一笑，有种岁月静好的安稳和祥和。时间也慢慢来到梅西退役的那天。

在梅西36岁生日那天，他宣布他将从巴塞罗那足球俱乐部退役，结束他辉煌传奇的足球生涯。这一年，德容26岁。梅西在球场上执着德容的手，祝愿他有美好的未来，也对队里其他的小将送去真诚的祝福。大家看着他温柔地笑着对诺坎普所有的观众挥手，许多人都流下了泪水。一代传奇的落幕总是会伴随着鲜花、掌声和眼泪。梅西在最后一场在诺坎普的比赛中替补出场，比赛结束后大家列队送他走出球场，每个人都用力拍打了他小小的毛茸茸的脑袋，德容站在队伍的尾端笑着看他向自己走过来。

“不要哭，弗兰基。”梅西笑着替德容擦掉眼角的泪痕。德容用力地拥抱了他的梅西，在他的侧颈处留下了一个轻轻的吻。

一年后，德容转会去了阿森纳，他离开了巴萨罗那。没有了梅西的巴萨好像已经没有让他再留下去的理由，连续几届欧冠淘汰赛的失利让他心里的火渐渐熄灭。他做这个决定没有询问过梅西的意见，当他的父亲告诉他，阿森纳提出的价格让人十分满意，这几年逐渐站上世界顶级球队行列的阿森纳无疑是27岁德容最好的去处，德容犹豫了一番还是对父亲点了头。

离开巴塞罗那的前一天，德容在梅西的家中。

“你还年轻，”梅西看着也蓄起胡须的德容，“这是个不错的选择，阿森纳的踢法也十分适合你。”德容有些想哭，梅西的胡子里已经藏了些许银色的痕迹。

“那我们，”德容有些犹豫地说，“是不是也要分开了？”

梅西有些疲惫地低下眼，“我想是的，远距离的恋爱没有想象中那么容易。”梅西又微笑着抬起了眼。

德容走上前紧紧抱住梅西，在他耳畔说，“这是我最开心的五年。”梅西没有说话，他轻轻拍了拍德容的后背。

“走吧，去那家高档餐厅吃个饭，我订了晚上八点。”过了一会梅西说道。德容松开梅西乖巧地点了点头。

两个人的分手也像在一起时候那样顺其自然又没有波澜，五年的时光就这样静静地躺在回忆里生花，不论什么时候两个人想起那段时光都会微微一笑。一个是向阳的有韧性的草，一个是开败的绚丽的花；一个向着夏日不断进发蓬勃生长，一个朝着冬夜慢慢沉淀在世人的脑海里。不论多少年过去，世人提起足球这项运动，都会拿那些年最耀眼的德梅连线作为后生的范例，这道时代的彗星永远不会泯然逝去。

三年后，梅西已到不惑之年。他的日常就是在自家球场里和苏亚雷斯、皮克等人一起踢踢球，然后坐在院子里喝马黛茶，聊聊足坛的事情；或是被皮克拖着去看网球；或是跟苏亚雷斯的家人一起吃个烤肉，陪苏亚雷斯一起送他的小孩上学。并且他开始担任拉玛西亚青训的主教练，小孩子们都视他为上帝。梅西会和小朋友们一起观看德容的比赛，对他们说应该学习如何阅读比赛，并采取行动。

这一年，内马尔也退役了。他搬到了巴塞罗那，还把家安到了梅西家旁边，不知是何居心。

于是在梅西清晨醒来准备到院子里浇花却看到内马尔坐在搬家公司的车上朝他大大地挥手的时候愣了一下。

“里～奥～～～”内马尔从卡车后面的箱子堆里站起来大声喊道。梅西目瞪口呆地看着内马尔从车上跳下来踩着他家草坪跑到他面前对他挥了挥手，“里奥啊，你怎么呆了？”

“你怎么在这啊？”梅西浇花的水壶掉到了地上。

“我搬家啦，”尽管已经35岁的内马尔依旧像个不省心的小孩。“我要把你追回来。”内马尔灿烂地笑着，梅西尴尬地咧了咧嘴，一把年纪了听到这种话真让他感觉够呛。

消失了近乎十年的人就这样出现在自己面前任谁也无法坦然面对。尽管二人在这十年间偶有联络，但也不过是最低等的寒暄罢了，例如“祝贺你终于拿到金球奖”啦，“祝贺你获得欧冠冠军”啦，“祝贺你退役”之类，其他就连节日祝福二人也不屑说。这十年里内马尔可以说是收获满满，又是金球又是欧冠，把大巴黎也领上了一个高峰，可谓是创造了历史。

二人在这近乎十年的光景里谈不上有交集，就连熟悉的朋友间的相聚也未曾有过。唯一值得一提的插曲是2021年美洲杯的时候，二人终于在赛场上重逢。生来是死对头的南美两国在比赛中无疑都会誓死拼杀。但是在最后决赛的点球大战中，内马尔却错失良机致使巴西队以4:5落败阿根廷。这一年，梅西终于身披国家队球衣捧起了那座梦寐已久的奖杯。赛后多家媒体却指出内马尔故意踢飞点球引得巴西落败。这不仅是对内马尔叛国的指摘，更是对阿根廷国家队实力的质疑。更令巴西人生气的是，内马尔在采访中丝毫没有悔意，反倒十分轻松地说“比赛有赢有输，胜负乃兵家常事，何必挂肠”，更是渲染了这场“假球”风波，赛后梅西没有去向内马尔求得真相，内马尔却发来了道贺的信息：“恭喜你啊里奥，我知道这是你足球生涯唯一的遗憾了。”

收到信息的梅西有些恼火，“别自作聪明。”然后也没有再收到内马尔更多的回复。世界上没有任何一个人知道这个事情的真相究竟是如何了，就连内马尔自己也不知道是否是在那关键的一球时他转头看到的那双眼睛影响了他的发挥，但他知道不论什么结果他都觉得值得。

“你在等我回来吗里奥？”内马尔站在梅西面前眼巴巴地盯着他看，像是要把他看穿。

“我在浇花。”梅西避开他的目光转身答道。其实连梅西也说不清他究竟是不是在等他，或是还在等着谁。日复一日年复一年梅西在这幢房子前度过无数个昼夜，他的生活除了足球和朋友，真的没有其他东西了。退役之后他更加放下了长达十几年的胜负心，像一个隐士一样静候巴塞罗那每一次日出和日落，他不知道他在等什么。

“我家还没清好，今天可以在你家吃饭吗？”内马尔追着打算回屋的梅西问，梅西瘪了瘪嘴：“我还能说不吗？”内马尔随即展开狡黠的笑容，“你最好了里奥。”

接下来的日子里，内马尔真的开始对梅西穷追不舍，可以说梅西去哪他就要去哪，梅西干嘛他就要干嘛。就连苏亚雷斯的儿子小明都奇怪地悄悄问爸爸：“那个叔叔不是坏人吧？怎么老是跟着我们啊？”随后内马尔用隔三差五的糖衣炮弹把他收买了，过了几周小明开始对梅西说，“里奥叔叔，内马尔叔叔实在是太好了，你快和他在一起吧。”让梅西和苏亚雷斯都呆若木鸡暗骂这小子都教了什么给小朋友。（在此让我们假装小明目前还是个不谙世事的小孩子）

两个人就这样做了一年多的邻居，内马尔隔三差五就跑到梅西和苏亚雷斯家蹭饭，不，可以说他家压根都没开过火，梅西甚至都怀疑他家是否有炉子或锅子。内马尔重新回到了他们的生活之中，仅仅是以朋友的身份。谁又能想到曾经战场上的无敌三叉戟变成了如今的中年msn每天混在一起呢？

2028年的这个冬天，巴塞罗那显得格外热闹，梅西看着自己往日的队友们一个个蓄起胡须扛着圣诞树和装饰品到他家。他们说从来没有在梅西家过过圣诞节，今年要糟蹋他家屋子，让他收拾残局。梅西听闻后摊了摊手说“任你们摆布”，于是大家纷至沓来（这词用得不对，但就是想用在这哈哈哈）。内马尔哼哧哈哧地扛着自己包好的巨大礼物来到梅西家，警告其他人在等下交换礼物的时候不许挑这件不然去骚扰他们家小孩。梅西也写了张纸条藏到了一个小信封里并且悄悄跑到阿尔巴跟前跟他说拜托他想办法让内马尔拿到那个信封，阿尔巴心知肚明地对他比了个OK。

吃完饭后大家都围坐在圣诞树前，主持人阿尔巴说最厉害的人最后挑选礼物，于是大家都“谦虚”地抢光了圣诞树周围的礼物，只剩内马尔和梅西没有选。内马尔焦急地看着礼物一个个被拿走被拆开，十分担心有人拿到了他的里奥准备的礼物，还不停地观察梅西的表情拜托梅西告诉自己哪个是他准备的这样他才可以好好保护它。

终于，内马尔发现没有人拿到梅西的礼物，于是他笑逐颜开地捡起了地上的信封，“是不是表白信呀里奥。”内马尔开着玩笑把信封揣到怀里，大家起哄说让他赶紧拆开，这让内马尔揣得更紧了，“凭什么？里奥给我写的表白信凭什么我要给你们看啊？”梅西在隔壁满头黑线，谁说那是表白信了？

梅西走到内马尔准备的巨型礼物面前，在大家期待的目光中拆开了这个巨物。打开之后每个人都无语地上前捶了内马尔一拳头，因为那个礼物是——内马尔帅气的人形立牌。梅西倒是挺喜欢的，把它摆在了客厅的角落（真的喜欢吗。。？）。

“里奥，我帮你搬到房间吧，这样我每晚都能陪着你睡觉了嘿嘿。”说着就准备起身把自己的人形立牌搬进梅西的卧室，梅西倒也没拦着，笑着看这个快四十的男人像个傻子一样乐呵。

拆完礼物之后大家都开始喝酒跳舞，梅西一个人坐到了家门外门廊的长椅上，等着内马尔看完纸条来找他。内马尔把人形立牌放进梅西房间顺便悄咪咪地打开了那个信封，上面写着：“拿到这张纸来找我领取礼物。”内马尔像个二愣子一样觉得自己简直太幸运了交换到了梅西的礼物，完全没有想过这是梅西精心安排的戏码。

他兴冲冲地满屋子找梅西，阿尔巴拉住他跟他说梅西在屋子外面。

内马尔听闻后冲到屋外看到梅西鼻子都被冻得红红的，他听到声响扭过头有半张脸都被埋在了大大的羽绒服帽子里，见到内马尔后梅西缓缓地从椅子上站了起来。内马尔抬头看到房梁上挂着的槲寄生*，突然意识到了梅西的意图。他有些不敢置信地看着梅西张开嘴吐出那几个字，竟然感到眼眶一阵温热。

“在一起吧，内，我把我自己送给你了。”梅西十分笃定地盯着内马尔银河一般的双眸蒙上一层雾气，内马尔的眼泪顺着脸上浅浅的沟壑滴到衣服上，梅西踮起脚主动吻上了内马尔有些干燥的嘴唇，双手扶住内马尔的脸，他拙劣地啃着呆住了的内马尔的嘴唇，但很快就被缓过神来的内马尔占据了主动。

他在吻我，里奥在吻我，十年了，十年没碰过的这个人的唇，依旧不变的柔软还带着香气。

内马尔揽过梅西的双肩，让他紧紧地贴着自己。两个人忘我地缠绵直到快要无法呼吸，内马尔放开了梅西，眼神里充满了神采和光芒，像荒原里亮亮的星空。梅西伸出手细细抚摸内马尔的头发，原来他自己都从未发现过，他这么思念这个人，思念他每一缕发丝，呼出的每一口气息，还有他看自己的样子，永远都像要把自己吞噬。

“你怎么，怎么不等我来说？”内马尔有些心疼地摸了摸梅西透红的鼻子，把他搂在双臂里问。

“等你开口？你每天游手好闲跟在我屁股后面，谁知道还要等多久啊？”梅西用不可置信的语气说道。

“我们里奥就这么着急啊？”内马尔笑着把他抱了起来让梅西双脚离地几秒又松开，就像以前在赛场上那样，“真是一天没我都不行？”

梅西顿时感到有些委屈，把头埋在内马尔的胸前小声地说，“怎么不行了，我没你十年了还不是活得好好的。”

这句话有些刺痛内马尓，但他却把怀里的梅西搂得更紧了，“对不起，宝宝，对不起，我发誓今后再也不丢下你了。”内马尔没有说，他如今能坦然地赖在梅西身边是因为他终于有了配得起他的所有功名，他可以骄傲地站在所有人面前接受他和梅西是般配的一对这个祝福，但十年前的自己做不到。

两个人像静止了一样在屋外抱着，直到大家都从屋里走了出来。皮克终于能成熟面对两个人抱在一起这个画面，不再气急败坏地把两个人拉开，他的眼角甚至还有一点浮夸的泪花。

苏亚雷斯打趣说，“主人没有好好招待我们，我们都要走了。”

梅西从内马尔怀里钻出来，瞪着依旧干净又圆滚滚的眼睛，苏亚雷斯摸了摸梅西的脑袋笑着说，“圣诞快乐啦。”大家也纷纷说“圣诞快乐”，梅西软软地回了一句祝福，内马尔忍不住对恋恋不舍的一众人开赶，“行了行了，都各回各家吧，我们也要开始做正事了。”

皮克一听这句话又一股无名火蹿了上来，“嘿你说什么？！做啥事啊你们要？”扯着嗓子活像个老妈子。

“我们要打扫你们弄脏的屋子咋啦！”内马尔毫不示弱地怼了回去。皮克灰溜溜地被阿尔巴扯走了。

内马尔看向怀里的梅西，一把把他抱了起来，让梅西不得不用双腿盘住他的腰。

“走吧，做正事去了。”内马尔直接抱着像无尾熊一样挂在他身上的梅西进了卧室，梅西害羞地把脸埋进了内马尔的锁骨里。

内马尔轻轻地把他放到床上，像怕碰碎了珍贵的瓷器一样，一层一层小心地剥落梅西的衣服。他的吻落在他梦寐以求的这具身体上，从嘴唇、到脖颈、到耳根、到锁骨、再到他敏感的胸部，惹得梅西一阵颤抖，他用牙齿扯下梅西最后一层防御，梅西低头探到自己已经硬起来的下身，害羞地把头蒙到了被子里，身体却无法撒谎地挺了起来，内马尔迅速脱掉了自己的衣服，开始伏在梅西身上做事前准备。他在梅西大腿之间吮吸，想要尽力挑逗眼前这个人的娇躯，看他在自己身下呻吟承欢。

梅西的身体被挑逗得扭来扭去，嘴里却还抑着叫声，只是发出一些轻喘，最后却也经不住内马尔唇舌间猛烈的攻势，央求着他赶快进来。内马尔对着眼下数十年未碰过的身子终于无法再掌控自己的情欲一举攻破了城池，在他身体的巷道里横冲直撞起来，两个人都感到前所未有的快感，同时将欲望的液体喷薄而出。内马尔伏在梅西的胸前喘着粗气，手指却又忍不住伸向梅西的穴口。几个回合之后梅西央求内马尔赶紧撤离自己的禁区，他感觉自己的下身已经快要撕裂，内马尔却迟迟在梅西体内逗留温存，仿佛舍不得吐出糖果的小孩。最终，内马尔也再直不起腰来，抽出了自己的武器，死一般倒在了床上。

激情过后，梅西裹着被子沉沉地睡去，几年没做过这档子事的梅西经过内马尔一番折腾感到筋疲力竭。几个小时后梅西睁开眼，迷蒙间看见内马尔正拉开房门要走出去，他立刻清醒腾的一下从床上坐了起来，“你...你要去哪？”梅西怯怯地看着内马尔。

“放心睡吧，我去打扫卫生。”内马尔安抚道，梅西定睛一看发现原来内马尔还扛着自己的人型立牌。梅西困惑地指了指那个牌子，内马尔挠了挠头说，“我本人都在这了，我要把这家伙丢了。”

梅西噗嗤一声笑了，觉得这个男人也太可爱了，怎么连自己人形立牌的醋也吃啊，然后又睡了下去。

第二天梅西是被内马尔的吻给叫醒的，内马尔趴在他的床边撑着手肘看着他，梅西迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，感到身体一阵剧痛。

“快起来，我做了早餐。”内马尔用手撸了撸梅西乱蓬蓬的头发，为了和梅西的脸保持平行而歪着头说。

梅西伸了伸懒腰说，“你还会做早餐了。”内马尔顺势扯着他的胳膊把他拉了起来，“我不仅会做早餐，还会做午餐呢，等下就做给你看。”

梅西仰头望着这个皮肤依旧黝黑的男人，第一次察觉他真的变成熟了。“你真的长大了，内。”梅西十分欣慰，但内马尔看出他嘴角依旧朝下。

内马尔把他从床上抱了起来，放到地上，穿好拖鞋，“怎么了，你还想照顾我一辈子呀？那你要像个哥哥呀，你看你现在。”

梅西看了看镜子里蓬头垢面的自己，再看看旁边整洁干净还带着副金丝框眼镜多了分书卷气的内马尔，确实，自己看起来就是个弟弟。

“喔，”梅西耷拉着脑袋走到卫生间，“那你当哥哥吧，我不当了，当哥哥真累。”

内马尔听到这话又感觉到一阵心痛了，当年的他一定很累吧，做世界第一已经够累了，还要照顾他这个弟弟的情绪。内马尔走到卫生间从身后环抱住梅西，“好啊，那以后让我来照顾你吧，我想照顾你一辈子。”

梅西轻笑，“别老是把一辈子挂在嘴边，一辈子那么长呢。”

不长，和你在一起几辈子我都嫌不够。

内马尔在心里轻声说。这种誓言当然不能说出来，要默默去实现才好。

内马尔看着镜子里梅西的大胡子，又笑着举起了剃须刀，“别人都想着要年轻一点，你就想方设法把自己搞得显老。”

“那你呢，你还不是留着胡子。”梅西反驳。

“那我还不是学着你，你咋样我还不就照做。其实我一点也不喜欢留胡子，快我们一起把它们剃光光。”

两个人就这样，互相给对方剃了一辈子的胡子，直到长出来的胡须里银色的部分越来越多，他们都一直呆在彼此身边，直到世界最后那一天。

Fin.


End file.
